BREAKING FREE
by silver moon droplet
Summary: ¤ » first place : kaixel : rule number one never deny the sex god.


**This is for rawking paradox's contest [read her stuff I love her. Period. I used a lot lyrics from different songs all will be clear at the end of the fic. OMFG THE KAIXEL. I love the kaixel and I made this deadline by the rushing of chiyoko YAY. **

**Disclaimer; I own this plot duh, just not the sex god, pop princess and other characters in it. **

(**Fade in, start the scene**) I bet you don't remember when you first laid eyes on me, (**enter** **beautiful girl**) and I couldn't help but think; I envied that spiky haired fucker carrying your shit. He was probably your perfect boyfriend. (**But things aren't what the seem**) I shook you off, walking onto my plane. There'd always be another girl. Not a beautiful girl with auburn hair and violet eyes, with a smile that brightened up the whole room, while wearing a crimson dress that complimented her curves. (**i like the red dress**) But another girl.

▫ ▫ ▫ ¤ ▫ ▫ ▫

Kairi hugged Sora goodbye again. She couldn't get over it. She was leaving and going off to find better things. After she promised to call everyday, he gave her a bear hug—for him AND Riku-and she let out a tearful goodbye. Her best friends- her almost brothers- the people she'd been with since birth. Riku had to work. Otherwise, he'd be there. She knew that, feeling a little disappointment, but Sora was making up for the both of them.

"Sora, it's only one summer!" she reassured him. He was as bad as a mother watching her child go off to school the first time.

"That's too long," Sora complained, ruffling her hair.

She laughed, hugging him again. "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you more," he challenged, trying to get her to stay longer.

"I'll hold you to that."

"Flight 719, Radiant Garden- please board."

"That's me." She picked up her bag, eager to leave, but Sora grabbed her arm. She looked at him, his eyes softened. His blue eyes stared into her violet eyes meaningfully.

"Don't forget us, kay?"

"Oh, Sora!"

"I'm serious, Kai!" he said, trying to be firm and failing. "Promise."

She stared at her best friend; he was exceedingly serious about it. She smiled, knowing she could never forget them. "I promise, kay—now c'mon, don't make me miss my flight."

He smiled, satisfied with her answer, and he walked her to the boarding station. Then she left him to go on her plane. She had never been on a plane, and didn't expect it to be so… small… but she supposed, for the munny she paid, it was a fair deal. Her seat number was eight; she had remembered it by heart. But to her surprise, she found someone already in it. To be correct, she found a man in it- a sex god with unruly flaming red hair, with odd tattoos under his closed eyes. His hand was tapping on his knee, which he had up on the seat in front of him like a teenager would put on the dashboard.

"Excuse me," she tried politely. She knew he couldn't hear her; the orange iPod in his hand was evidence enough. She tapped his shoulder lightly and was caught off by his hostile glare. It made her gasp.

'What can I do for you, princess?"

She glowered at him. "You can start by getting your ass out of my seat." She hated being called princess. "Then you can drop the nickname. It's Kairi." She hadn't meant to tell him her name. It had just blurted out of her mouth.

"Temper, temper… Kairi, I will have you know that eight is my lucky number." He said as if that would explain everything. Under normal circumstances, Kairi just would have smiled and nodded. But his voice was so smooth; he could ask her to jump off the moving plane, and she would do it. These weren't normal circumstances, and Kairi was irritated.

"So." She crossed her arms. "Why should I care?"

He scowled at this, obviously new to the 'explaining himself' thing. "Just… sit over there." He pointed to the window seat next to him. He stood up to let her by, and he completely towered over her. She sighed, giving up, and passed him. Never before had she felt so fat. He was completely anorexic. She sat in her seat and tried to ignore him, but he wouldn't have _that_.

"A-X-E-L," he spelled out, looking at her with his charming green eyes.

"Axel?" she asked.

"Who was the spiky kid with you?"

She blinked, confused that he had seen her before. "Sora?"

"Sora," he repeated, almost grinning. "So, how long have you two been going out?"

"We aren't. We're just friends." She was used to that, everyone and their _mom_ thought that Kairi and Sora were going out.

"Don't kid yourself, Kairi. The guy's head over heels for you."

"I know," she said hesitantly. "Life is complicated."

"And girls are cruel," he mumbled.

She chose to ignore his last comment, pressing him for more information. "Why were you in Destiny Island?"

He smirked, amused by her question. "Wedding present."

"For who?"

"My best friend, Roxas. He's marrying some doll—Olette, I think…doesn't matter so long as he's happy."

"Olette Meyer?"

"Yeah, how'd you—"

"I'm going to her wedding too. We went to summer camp together…" She smiled, remembering how surprised she was when she had received the invitation.

"Ah..." He nodded.

"But that's not the only reason I'm going," she blurted out again. Her mouth was moving faster than her mind could think. It was just spewing out like word vomit.

"Why else are you going?"

She sat silently, pondering it herself.

"Good afternoon! I'm Yuffie, and I'll be your flight attendant today!" said the jumping, black haired girl. "Let's get something straight, people- don't barf- because Cid will get pissed, and I don't need that. Now hold onto your hats and away we go!" She seemed more like a game host, than a flight attendant. Kairi took a deep breath, grabbing the nearest object near her and squeezing it. She didn't realize that this was Axel hand.

They were in the air, her ears had popped, and she was still gripping his hand, unmoving.

"So, this is your first time on a plane?"

She nodded. "Why did you have to go to Destiny Island for a wedding present?" she said, changing the subject completely.

"I thought that would be obvious! …For that Paopu fruit your island is famous for."

"Yeah, but why?"

"Hmm?"

"Why a Paopu?"

"To entwine their eternal love… or some junk like that."

"You really don't like her, do you?"

"Well, I've never met her, really."

She looked at him, too confused to understand his logic. He had to have met her, unless his best friend hadn't kept in touch with him. Which didn't make sense at all because if they didn't stay in contact, they wouldn't be best friends… or would they? Kairi wondered, but she didn't ask. She caught her hand on his and pulled it back quickly.

"Hey, I liked your hand there," Axel complained, causing her to blush. She was staring into his beautiful green eyes.

"Well, too bad." She smiled, catching her breath.

"You know, you aren't doing a good job."

"Of what?"

"Playing hard to get, princess."

She glared at him. "I am not playing anything. You can't have me."

"Oh really?" His eyebrows rose.

She sighed, blocking him out with her own music. But he wouldn't have that, and he pulled the headphone out of her ear.

"What the hell—" She was interrupted with a kiss. It was like nothing she had ever done before. Kissing wasn't a spur of the moment thing that you stole from strangers; it was something you did when you were dating someone, or at least knew their last name. It took everything she had to push him away. Every fiber of her being was screaming out in agony.

He laughed then looked at her thoughtfully. "I think I can have you whenever I please."

She glared at him, wiping her lips with her hand. Much to her displeasure, there would be no proof that he was there in the first place.

He smirked, catching it on her face before she could hide it. "You know you liked it, Kairi." He taunted her with a whisper.

She ignored him, taking out her cell phone, dialing the numbers before he could say another word, and then hovering as far away from him as possible. He huffed in annoyance. No female had ever turned him down… or resisted him for so long. He smiled. It was a challenge, but it would be worth it. She went hours without talking to him; her lips were as cold as clay. She couldn't speak anyways, and Axel was fine with that- eventually, she had to talk to him. It was a twelve-hour flight, so he had time to spare. It's not like he was counting the seconds, or anything.

Not like Kairi, who had taken to counting the seconds in her head and staring out the window, watching the white world pass her by. She couldn't understand how it could snow anywhere in the summer, but they were over Christmas town—at least that's what Yuffie said, when Kairi had asked about it. She sighed, feeling a bit tired. She had gotten no sleep last night, and was too fearful that Axel might molest her to sleep now. She didn't see what he saw in her anyways. Every once in awhile, she would turn to glare at him, only to see the beautiful features that burned her being. She was stubborn, which she was thankful of, and hating—all at once. She turned to him, once more to glare, only to find him asleep. He wasn't a peaceful sleeper, like Sora. His face was scrunched up, trying to fight his nightmares… or whatever was haunting him. The Axel she had known was gone, sleeping in the dust, and a new one arose. Her hand reached out for him before she could stop it, and stroked his hair.

He grabbed her hand, opening his eyes, and she blushed. His glare was so hostile, but then his expression softened.

"So why don't you like being called princess?" he whispered, his voice heavy with sleep.

"It's the whole idea of a damsel in distress that needs saving, which I am _not_. " She scowled, thinking about it. "Did you have a nightmare?"

He looked away, and his gaze turned to Yuffie. "Aye, two bloody marys!" He looked back at Kairi, smirking. "Wanna play a game?"

"What kind of game?"

"A drinking game. Since you aren't a princess, you must be able to tolerate liquor." She ignored the questioning tone in his voice. "So if I win, I win a date with the lovely lady."

"I take it_ I'm_ that lovely lady?" she asked skeptically. He scowled at her.

"You really shouldn't doubt your beauty; I wouldn't be wasting my time otherwise."

"So what if I win?"

"If by some deranged chance you win, I'll tell you a little more about myself."

"You're going to do that either way." She rolled her eyes with a sigh.

He sighed, his grin fading. "You'll give it a chance. Just wait for your boredom to kick in."

She had survived the first three hours without it, and she could last another nine. At least, she hoped that she could. She went back to staring out the window. She fell asleep, her weariness finally winning the battle, and her eyelids shut. She looked so peaceful sleeping that Axel envied her. His restless nights and his nightmares flashed in his mind. He was about to put on his iPod and go back to his waiting game when he heard it. It was quiet at first. He turned to her, thinking she had awoken, only to be surprised by her closed eyes.

"Axel…" He blinked at the sound of his name coming out of her mouth then grinned. If she wasn't awake, then she must be dreaming OF him. He chuckled, happy that his sex-god ways had affected her. Something else- a pain of guilt?- shot through his body. She wasn't like any other girl he knew. Otherwise, she would have been de-pantsed, and it would have been a LONG flight. She was much more stubborn than any girl he had dealt with before, and unlike any other girl he had dealt, with he didn't want to just bang her and then walk away.

He wanted to spend time with her, be with her, play with her hair, hold her and never let go—that was very new to him. Roxas would be ashamed if he wasn't getting tied down. Axel sighed in frustration, looking at her and forgetting his worries once more. He was thankful that unlike himself, she was a deep sleeper. He stroked her hair gently, as if she was a fragile doll waiting to break. He was swallowed by the guilt, and he dropped his hand to his side and focused on ignoring her. It was much easier said then done.

When Kairi woke up, she stretched then turned. Axel was gone. She blinked, confused by how he could go _anywhere_ in a plane so small. A fear that she could not shape pained her. What if he jumped out of the plane? She could imagine it. Depressed that she wouldn't BE his, he had jumped out of the plane. Kairi laughed at her conceitedness. Besides if he did jump out because of non-Kairi related reasons, she was sure she would have woke up.

"Morning, sleeping beauty." Axel commented, falling into his seat.

"Where were you?" Kairi asked, surprised at her own tone. It sounded worried.

"The…bathroom…taking a piss. Next time, I'll take you with me, and you can watch and take notes."

She shook her head. Of course—where else would he have gone? She laughed at herself. Axel was right. She was beginning to _suck_ at not falling madly for him. She just hoped that he wouldn't catch on.

"Do you know you talk in your sleep?"

She groaned. Of course she knew. Sora and Riku mocked her left and right for it; how could she let her guard down?

"No, I didn't."

"Mmm…" He nodded. "You said my name." He grinned at this fact.

She mentally kicked her subconscious. How dare it let her say such things out loud? Especially when he was right there! She prayed she wasn't talking the whole time during THAT dream; she would not live it down.

"So… ready for the drinking game?" he asked, changing the subject completely.

"Yeah!" she said a little too eagerly. She had only four hours left. So what if she arrived to Olette's wedding with a hangover? What was the worst that could happen? He'd stop pestering her, right?

Axel caught Yuffie and handed her a twenty and asked for a bottle of bloody mary and two shot glasses. Yuffie fulfilled this request happily.

"It's on." Axel laughed, and so it began.

Kairi was doing well. Two shots turned into four, four into eight, and then things became blurry. She was unaware that Axel was twice as sober as her.

"C'mon, throw up, kid, and I win."

"Whaa? I had like ten…" she slurred, poking him in his chest.

"That wasn't the point. It was who could hold it down longer, not how much."

She blinked, her head aching and the substance begging to come out of her throat. "Axel," she said as she reached for an air sickness-bag as soberly as she could.

"Yes, Kairi?"

"I hate you."

She threw up every substance she had consumed in the past hour in a pretty little doggy bag, passing out five minutes later. It was a wonderful victory for Axel, and for Kairi? She wouldn't remember it in three hours. She awoke when Axel had kissed her on her forehead. She groaned, pushing the sex god to the side. Her head throbbed.

"One date," he told her.

"Are we there yet?"

He smirked at her, handing her some aspirin as he grabbed his things. She'd never noticed it before- the Paopu fruit, which reminded her of her best friends.

"You think your best friend is throwing his life away," she blurted out. More word vomit.

"Yeah," he said, running a hand through his hair.

"Hey, Axel?"

"What's your last name?"

"Chalmers, why?"

She kissed him with all the pent-up sexual tension she had suffered through those twelve hours; all it once, it was overwhelming for him. And nothing was overwhelming for him. He tore himself away from her, as excruciating as it was.

"Was it that bad?" Kairi asked, her face flushed.

"That… where'd you learned to do that?" Axel asked in awe.

"Maybe I'll tell you on our date." She giggled, grabbing her things and walking off the plane, Axel following close behind.

"Maybe?"

"Generally it means no, but you might get lucky."

"I might? Do you have any idea whom you're talking to?"

"Axel Chalmers, sex god."

He laughed, pulling her close to him. "Got it memorized?" he whispered in her ear, so sensual and alluring, she was putty in his hands. "Hah, I knew you wanted me."

"Shut up, Axel."

▫ ▫ ▫ ¤ ▫ ▫ ▫

We will not let time erase us, we promised each other that—we wouldn't be like most couples, fuck, no- we were better than any couple. She would still be searching for something more, and I wouldn't settle for anything less—we sealed the deal in the parking lot with a kiss.

--le fin

**Save me, I am swallowed by the guilt of this  
A fear that I cannot shape **

**You're gone, sleeping in the dust  
We will not let time erase us **

**You don't see what you possess, a beauty calm and clear **

**--hush sound 'you are the moon' **

**seal the deal in the parking lot, with a kiss **

**I like the red dress **

review this bad boy, kk thanks.


End file.
